Pep Squad Goth
by Sarina Blade
Summary: AU, Mariah is a cheerleader, but truely, she doesn't belong. She's fallen in love with a goth, Kai. I suck at summaries but most do.
1. Chapter 1

_**SB:** Well, I'm back with a new ff, read and review_

* * *

The rain fell, like crimson droplets of blood, tempting Mariah to step outside and wash sticky red substance from her thin pale arms. She quickly rinsed the sink looking out the window, she was dabbing her arms with the soft toilet paper removing most of the blood from the 2-inch slice on her slender wrist.

'_Why am I doing this again?' she thought._

This was her third attempt at suicide; both times an outside force interfered. The first time she was staring down the barrel of a loaded pistol she herself held, the second had that outside force not interfered then she surely would be dead. She had the noose round her neck and was ready to kick the chair out from under her feet.

Her life was hell on earth, her father would come home drunk beat her in the night, and then in the early morning she'd get ready for school and be the happy, beautiful cheerleader again. She finally found a way to control the pain she was feeling, by channeling it through cutting.

A young boy walked out of the house next to hers, a boy she'd been in love with since the day they met. She trusted him, he was kind to her. The boy that had been the outside force interfering with her last two attempts, he knocked on the girl's door. She frantically finished cleaning the blood from her slender arms; pulled on the first hoodie she could grab, and went to the door. She stepped up to her door and opened it with a slow creak.

"Oh, hey," the girl bellowed in surprise.

"Are you ok? Cause you can come over when your dad gets home if you want," the boy smiled.

"You're sweet Kai, but I've got to face my father sometime," the young girl supposed.

"If you're sure Mariah," Kai understood, "But if he hurts you again, then come over." Kai pulled her into an embrace.

Mariah, by a mere mishap, had grabbed the wrong hoodie. She had grabbed a solid white, fleece Areopostle hoodie, and the crimson of the blood was seeping through the sleeves.

"Mariah, what happened?" Kai queried.

"Oh, that. It's nothing, just a slight scratch," Mariah explained.

"Mariah, a nick isn't going cause that much bleeding. You tried to do it again didn't you?" Kai asked.

"No, Kai I told you last time I'd in no way try that again," Mariah exclaimed.

"Mariah!" Kai assumed getting slightly angry.

"Kai, fine, you want me to admit it?" Mariah asked. "Fine, yes, I did, I'd tried to commit suicide for a third time!"

Kai kept her in the embrace as Mariah 's vision became blurry with tears, and she began to fade in Kai's arms.

"Come on Mariah, stay with me, just till I get you to the hospital, don't leave me," Kai exasperated.

But Mariah's vision went black and she was out, she was passed-out from blood loss. Kai lifted her up from the ground, not even straining himself to do so. He carried her to his 1986 Ford Mustang Convertible and hurried to the hospital. He too her to the E.R (emergency room) and they took her back immediately, and took her to ICU (intensive care unit).

Kai was in the waiting room pacing impatiently, tears in his eyes, but he was choking them back.

* * *

_**SB:** Well, that's it so far, I just found this on the school comp, after like a year, so tell me what you think if I should continue_


	2. Chapter 2: Fuck You

_**SB: **__Sarina Blade here, second chapter, I know you guys, I'm taking forever, but I haven't had much time till now. Plus I'm literally only allowed to type with one arm because I pinched a nerve and sprained the elbow in my right arm. Thank you guys so, so much for all of your reviews and all of your support. It's amazing. And yeah midnight, I'm truly sorry for leaving band, but I couldn't handle it with everything else._

'_Thought' _- Thinking

"Thought" – Speaking

_Thought _– memory or dream

* * *

The doctor ushered Kai into the back, as he stepped into the room the pungent smell of antiseptic and blood danced in the air it made him want to gag. He cringed at the sight of Mariah, she was lying in the white hospital bed and she looked so weak and helpless. Kai couldn't help but brush a lock of hair from her eyes. When Kai's fingers brushed her pale skin Mariah's eyes fluttered open, revealing her stunning honey eyes.

"K…kai?" Mariah asked as the corners of her lips twitched in a small grin.

"Yeah, it's me Riah," Kai whispered as he placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. "I called Jaden a bit ago; I figured you wanna see her."

The door creaked open as Lee, and Ray rushed in.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Lee shouted. He was completely beside himself as her looked at his baby sister lying in a hospital bed.

"Lee, that's enough, don't shout at her," Ray said calmly. He walked over and hugged her gently. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ray," Mariah said gently. She felt a little uncomfortable being in Ray's arms like this, but she'd have to get over it for now.

"Good," Ray whispered holding her close to his chest.

Kai glared thoroughly at Ray, they had been friends a long time, best friends in fact. Ever since Kai came to Carrillo their sixth grade year, over 7 years ago. But Ray knew good and well that Kai was head over heels for Mariah this was going too far. And this meant war!

"I'm glad you're ok Marey," Ray smiled kissing her forehead. "Get some rest, I hope to see you feeling well tomorrow, and at the basketball try-outs to cheer me on."

"Um...Ray," Mariah said feeling more uncomfortable then ever.

"Ray, let her go," Lee paused, "She's uncomfortable."

Ray reluctantly let Mariah go as he sat in the chair next to her bed, knowing better then to cross Lee; he was a big guy and could easily snap Ray like a twig. Kai continued sitting on the edge of Mariah's bed, holding her hand on the other side so Ray couldn't see, stroking it gently.

"Ok, everyone but Kai, out of the room please, I have two more people coming and it's going to get over crowded, which I don't want," Mariah explained kindly as possible.

Lee kissed his sister's forehead and walked out, nearly having to drag Ray. Jaden and her boyfriend Tala, also Kai's brother, soon after arrived.

"Mariah, what did you do? You look like you're in pretty bad shape," Jaden said. Jaden didn't know about Mariah's problem and Mariah didn't plan on her finding out any time soon.

"I wrecked on my rollerblades, you know how that goes. They thought my arm was broken and I scraped my arm up pretty good," Mariah lied. She hated to do that, but it was for her sake and Jaden's

_**The Next Day at School…**_

"Hey Ri-Ri," shouted an ecstatic blonde.

"Oh, hey Sara," Mariah smiled.

"Don't forget, cheer competition on Saturday, it's the big times, so we need you there," Sara laughed.

"Of course I'll be there, how could I forget?" Mariah asked rhetorically. _'Especially with you maniacs breathing down my neck.'_

Her jean mini-skirt showed her toned legs, which she had worked hard for years to get. Her black halter-top had gold glitter around the neckline and showed her gold belly button ring, and showed an ample amount of cleavage. She was wearing black strappy stilettos that were covered in gold glitter, which they made her significantly taller. Her long pink hair and side swept bangs were held back with her black bandana with gold accents.

She stood at her locker, she was getting ready to put her AP European History book in her locker when Robert, captain of the football, basketball, and baseball teams walked up and closed her locker.

"You, me, movies, Saturday," Robert said cockily.

"Um, I think I'm busy, sorry," Mariah smiled. _'Not even in your wildest dreams jack-off.' _

"Oh, too bad, how bout tomorrow?" Robert asked determined.

'_Doesn't this ass hole ever quit?' _Mariah thought. "Um, I have cheer practice and then I'm going over to a friend's house to study for finals, don't wanna fail."

"Hmm, how about Wednesday?" Robert continued.

'_Geez, he never freaking quits,' Mariah thought. _"Sorry, I have swim practice and studying," Mariah smiled softly.

"Well, baby, how about Thursday?" Robert asked once more.

"Give up Robert!" Enrique exasperated.

"Yeah, really man. She doesn't seem interested," laughed Miguel, who was drama club leader.

"Oh shove it! Both of you!" Robert snapped.

"Um, you mind getting off of my locker?" Mariah asked.

"Oh, sorry," Robert said as he moved off of her locker. "So, what do you way?"

"She'd** love **to," said Sara from behind Mariah.

"Ok, see you later doll," Robert smirked as he began to walk.

Enrique and Miguel stood there in shock as Robert began walking off without his group, "Come on!" Robert growled.

Enrique and Miguel soon followed a little bit amazed; they'd never thought Robert would get a date with Mariah of all people, any of the other cheerleaders, but not Mariah. Mariah was captain of the cheerleading squad, the best distance swimmer on the swim team, an amazing runner on cross country, part of the Honor Society, not to mention was a shoe in for her classes Valedictorian. The 16 year old sophomore was no stranger to guys, but she was like all the other cheerleaders, sleeping around for the fun of it. Mariah was proud to say she was still a virgin and planned to keep it that way. Things had been great till Mariah turned seven, that night changed Mariah's life forever.

_.:Flashback:._

_Mariah sat on the porch waiting on her mother to get home. It was Mariah seventh birthday and once her mom got home from work the family was going out for dinner and coming home to open the many presents that were in the living room. But when Mariah heard tires squealing and huge, resounding crash she had to walk down the steps and out to the road to see her mother's Jaguar and a huge semi had met head on, now burst into flames. Tears began to prick at Mariah's soft gold eyes and she fell to her knees, unable to speak or even think._

_.:End Flashback:. _

Mariah still cried when she thought about that day, but now she had to get to class, Biology with Ms. Matthews. She made her way to class, when she sat in her seat she was right next to Kai, and Miguel sat behind her. Kai was not talking to her, nor was he even making eyes contact. "Kai what's wrong?" Mariah asked softly laying her hand on his.

"Fuck you," Kai growled standing and walking out of the room

* * *

_**SB:**_ _Yeah, I know, another cliffie, and I know you guys hate those, lol. But Tht's just how I roll. Keep up with the R&Rs_


	3. Chapter 3: Fight Night

_**SB: **__God guys, I'm so sorry I'm taking so long. School has me absolutely stressed. Finals, AP Euro Test, it's all too much. Plus not to mention some personal problems, but I'm working through it and writing has become very therapeutic. Enough blabbing and on with the story._

_**Legal Crap:**__ Ok, I own nothing, well, I own Sara, Sara is the creation of my sick mind. As well as Kai's mom, Mariah and Lee's dad, and any other character you do not recognize._

* * *

Mariah was in shock as Kai stood up and walked out of class, he'd never acted this way with her before. Her mouth hung open slightly, and she stood up and ran after him, not prepared to let him walk away from her. She waited till after school and ran up to him.

"Kai!" Mariah shouted.

"What the fuck do you want?" Kai asked angrily.

"What's wrong?" Mariah asked placing her hand gently on his. She blushed slightly when she realized she had, but kept it there none the less.

"You know damn well what's wrong with me. Don't play dumb Mariah, cause I know you're damn good at it," Kai growled.

"Kai, seriously. What are you mad at me about?" Mariah pleaded.

"You should know damn well what I'm mad at you about!" Kai shouted angrily.

"Kai, please. Calm down and tell me what's wrong," Mariah whispered calmly.

"Mariah, you're going out with the biggest ass hole in school. Anyone but him, for God's sake, you go out with him you're just going to hurt, so some kind of std!" Kai said a little more calmly now.

"I didn't say yes. I was turning him down and Sara said yes for me. But Kai, I have to go, I have cheerleading," Mariah said as she kissed his cheek having to stand on her tippy-toes to do so because he was a good head taller then she was.

"Ok, knock em dead Riah," Kai smiled as he watched her run off. He could only worry what would happen if she really went out with Robert, he was wasn't known for forcing girls, but Riah wasn't likely to give him what he wanted.

Mariah ran to practice, she couldn't get her mind off Kai, which was distracting her, taking her mind off of the dance routine she had taught them the prior year and they had practiced all summer. She was now messing up on the fundamental moves of the dance.

"Ri-Ri? What is wrong with you?" Sara asked frustrated.

"Shut up Sara, I'm distracted ok?" Mariah growled.

"What's distracting you? Tell me it's not that retarded blue-haired freak," Sara said. "You can't understand a word he says because he's so retarded."

"He's not retarded, he's from Russia, he has a Russian accent. And his hair is amazing. Almost as fake as your blond hair," Mariah said angrily.

"At least my hair looks real," Sara growled. "Anyway, lets get back to our routine, if Mariah doesn't mess up again. But why would you not like Robert, he's amazing and he has a great c."

Mariah got angry at this and pressed played on the CD player , which interrupted Sara and danced the whole thing perfectly. She smirked to herself, knowing she showed Sara not to mess with her.

"Mariah!" Someone shouted.

She turned to see Miguel walking in, coming to see her apparently. "Mariah, I know we aren't really that well acquainted but I'd like to invite you to come to our school's drama club casting for Romeo and Juliet," Miguel said calmly. He was such a gentleman, but he was much stronger and louder when you saw him in ROTC.

"Oh my gosh, um, girls, we'll pick up here tomorrow," Mariah said as she picked up the CD player and walked out with Miguel.

"So, will you do it?" Miguel asked.

"I don't know Miguel, I mean, yeah I've acted before, but I'm not so sure how good I'll be," Mariah said.

"It's just a try-out Mariah, plus the only person going against you is Salima, and she just moved here so we don't know a whole lot about her. But Mariah, I saw you in the High School Musical performance as Sharpay, you were amazing, you can sing, you can dance, you can act. Please Mariah, please," Miguel pleaded.

"Miguel, you know I want to, but I just don't know," Mariah said.

"Please, Mariah. I will get down on my knees and beg," Miguel pleaded lowering down to his knees.

"Miguel, get up, you're making a scene," Mariah said grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet. "I'll do it, just stop!"

Miguel hugged Mariah happily, "You won't regret this fair maiden," Miguel smirked. He kissed her hand acting like a true Romeo.

Mariah giggled and waved him off as she headed for the school doors, she knew her father would be waiting for her at home, but she hoped and prayed to herself that he would be out late and he wouldn't get home till after she was in bed. She always walked home, she was 16, but didn't have her license. She walked out into the parking lot, it was bright outside and not exactly a cool day.

"Need a ride?" Kai asked smirking.

"Oh, my knight in shining armor," Mariah giggled as she got into the passenger seat of the 1962 Triumph T3, and set the CD player in the floor.

"You know Riah, you can do much better then Robert," Kai said as he began driving. It was a twenty minute drive so they had to do something besides sit in silence.

"Oh, I know. Like I said, I turned him down three or four times before Sara told him yes for me," Mariah said.

"Yeah, so, I still wonder how we became friends," Kai laughed.

"Well, you tried and tried and I was such a bitch. I'll admit I was, I kept making fun of you and your accent. But you kept trying and then I just decided if you were that persistent then I might as well see if it was worth it," Mariah laughed.

"You were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, and I knew you be that bad underneath all that," Kai said pulling her against him and kissing her forehead.

"Well, maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. But, Kai, after my date with Robert, would you like to go get something to eat, like Red Lobster, I know it's your favorite?" Mariah asked.

"What? Wait, I thought you liked Ray?" Kai inquired.

"No, I like you," Mariah whispered.

"Um, yeah, I'd love to," Kai said.

They pulled into Kai's drive way, he was Mariah's next door neighbor, he went around and opened her door. "Remember, if he hits you again, please don't hesitate to come over. I'll be up pretty much all night," Kai whispered as he hugged her tightly.

"Goodnight, goodnight. Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall goodnight till it be morrow," Mariah blushed.

Kai smiled and walked away. Mariah shook the lyrics of Simple and Clean from her head as she walked up the steps. She got to the door and knew her father was home because of the empty beer bottle hat littered the porch. _'I'm in so much trouble,' _Mariah thought. She stepped into the house and listened to the empty sound of her brother's music playing, rap, lots of it. All too loud for him to hear Mariah and their father, as always. Her father walked into the living room where Mariah was beginning to take off her jacket.

"You wore **that **to school today?" Her father asked.

"Yes, what's wrong with it dad?" Mariah asked.

"You look like a cheap whore!" Her father shouted slapping her hard across the face.

Tears welled in Mariah's eyes, as she hit the floor from the force of the impact. Her father kicked her in the stomach, and blood gathered in the back of her throat. He followed that with an even harder kick, causing her to cough up the blood. Her father grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to her feet.

"Go upstairs, I don't want to see your face again tonight!" Her father shouted.

* * *

_**SB: **__I know how much you guys hate cliff hangers, but they make you wanna read more. I love you guys, thank you so much for you support, I hope to see even more reviews for this chapter. Have your MariahKai loving friends r and r. And I'll be starting a little quiz next chapter to see who really reads. It'll be a question about that specific chapter. Hope you guys will know the answer._


	4. Chapter 4: Shut the Fuck Up

_**SB:**__ Hello, I'm back with new chapter. Ok, so I've got a major brain blockade going._

_**Legal Crap:**__ Eh, I do not own anything but this plot and the characters that came from my own sick mind_

* * *

Mariah made her way up the stairs quickly, not wanting to deal with much more of her father's wrath. This was nothing compared to some of the other times that he's beaten her, she'd left other times with broken ribs, bloodied lips, broken wrists, even a broken jaw once. But tonight he'd probably only leave a few bruises. She opened the door to her room and turned on the light, not the usual cheerleader's room. Posters of Stone Sour, Buckcherry, Avenged Seven Fold, As I Lay Dying, and AFI adorned the pale grey, unpainted walls. And cheer uniforms littered the floor from various years and teams, as she'd been going through them, bringing back old memories from before her mother died. She grabbed her school bag and a pair of pants and a top for the next day, she looked out the window. She unzipped her bag and placed the clothes in it, gingerly dropping it out the window and letting it drop in the small garden. Her eyes focused on the ground below, she slowly crouched on the window sill and jumped down. She landed hard on her feet and picked up her bag. Mariah made her way over to Kai's house next door, she knocked on his door as she wiped some of the blood from her face.

"God, Riah, you look horrible. Did he do this?" Kai asked softly. She nodded and he led her inside. "Here lets clean you up."

Kai took a wet rag and gently began wiping the blood from her face, "You're gonna be ok, just take steady breaths," Kai whispered. He stroked her hair gently as he continued wiping the blood from her face. He was being very careful not to hurt her. "I know I was a bit of a jerk earlier. But I am sorry, I didn't hear the whole story, all I heard was that you and Robert were going out. Not how it happened," Kai explained.

"No, it's my fault. I should've told him that I didn't want to go out with him instead of coming up with excuses," Mariah whispered. Her ribs and stomach were aching from the blows to her side.

"You want something to eat or some ice to put on your ribs?" Kai asked.

"That would be great Kai, you really don't have to do this," Mariah whispered.

"I know I don't have to Riah," Kai said softly as he walked into the kitchen. He came back with a bag of ice and a towel. He wrapped the bag in the towel and handed it to Mariah. "But I want to."

Mariah smiled at him but cringed as she gingerly placed the ice pack on her ribs, a soft hiss escaping from her lips. Kai stroked her hair and went to fix her a light meal. He cooked a bowl of ramen and came in with it and handed it to her. "Here, you need to eat something, it's not much, but I'll fix breakfast when we wake up for school," Kai said.

"Kai, really. This is all too much, you don't have to do any of this. And you shouldn't. I don't deserve this," Mariah said.

Kai smiled, "No, you don't," Kai said softly. 'You deserve so much more."

Kai sat on the couch with her, as he turned on Titanic.

"Kai, how did you know?" Mariah asked.

"That this was your favorite movie, easy, You told me a long time ago. Back in the partner thing we did back in like, eighth grade. And we ended up partnered together despite your objection," Kai laughed. "We had to tell each other favorite movies, bands, songs, stuff like that."

"Oh, um, yeah. I totally forgot about that," Mariah laughed.

"Yeah, you wouldn't tell me anything at first, but then you warmed up to me and started me telling everything," Kai smiled.

He looked down and noticed her breathing had slowly, she was asleep. Her stroked her bruised cheek gently, as he held her in his arms as they laid there on the couch. He knew he was almost asleep as well, he pulled the cord on the lamp and turned it off, it was the only one he had turned on for Mariah's sake.

He held her gently as she slept and he soon joined her in the peaceful slumber.

**The Next Morning….**

"Kai, sweetie, wake up," Mrs. Hiwatari said shaking Kai gently. "Oh, goodness, Mariah, I didn't know you were here or I would've made more breakfast."

"Oh, it's ok Mrs. Hiwatari, I'm not very hungry," Mariah smiled as she sat up.

"Come on Riah, you can have mine," Kai whispered softly.

"No, Kai, I'm really not hungry, just eat. I'm going to go get dressed," Mariah said as she got up off the couch.

Kai sighed as he got up and went to eat while Mariah went to go get himself some breakfast. His mom had cooked a huge breakfast and woke them up early at 6, two hours before school began and about and hour and forty-five minutes after before they had to leave.

"Mom, why'd you wake us up so early?" Kai asked.

"Well, I wanted you guys to have enough time to get ready, and to eat ," his mother said. "Would you go wake Tala up sweetie?"

"Why do I gotta do it?" Kai asked.

"You're the on who wanted to adopt him," hid mother said.

"Fine, fine I'll go get the retard up," Kai groaned as he trudged up the stairs.

Kai was never known as a morning person, especially on school days when he had to go to school and deal with people like Robert. When Kai finally got up to the third floor, where his and Tala's rooms were, he could hear Tala's music blaring. He was playing HIM, Wings of a Butterfly. Kai knocked on the door, and got no reply.

"Tala, get your lazy ass up, mom made breakfast," Kai shouted.

He could barely hear his brother's soft moans, "Dear God! Do that some other time Tala!" Kai shouted

"Shut the fuck up little bro, just cause you aren't getting any doesn't mean I can't," Tala laughed.

"Whatever Tala, I'm gonna go tell mom you're upstairs fucking your girlfriend and she'll come run you out," Kai smirked.

* * *

_**SB: **__Ok, well, there's a chapter I can't wait to read your reviews for this chapter. And here's your quizlette._

_Starting off easy! No looking back, I wanna see what you remember._

_Which of the following injuries did Mariah not receive from her father's beatings?_

_A) Broken Ribs_

_B)Broken Nose_

_C) Broken Jaw_

_D) Bloody Lip_


	5. Chapter 5:Too Bad

**Sarina Blade: **Guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been having trouble in my personal life. And I guess it was just affecting my writing. I tried to write, but everything that came out, well, I didn't think it was any good. So I decided against putting it up. I'm sorry. I really am, but now I'm back. Till November at least. I'm gonna try and update once a week. If not more. But you guys know how life goes.

* * *

Kai groaned as he looked over at Mariah. "I can really hate him sometimes…." He said looking at her. His eyes had dark circles under the, likely from staying up the previous night with her. She was grateful, but she didn't want to cost him any sleep.

"Kai, you never explained what your mom meant when she said it was your idea to adopt Tala. I thought you were actually brothers," Mariah queried looking at Kai. Her eyes were full of wonder. She had initially thought they were truly brothers. Now she knew this wasn't so.

"Well, his situation was kind of like yours. His dad was a total ass, and Tala has the scars to prove it. But his dad ended up dying in a car accident, which was a few years before we moved here. I had known Tala for a long time. We were already like brothers. So, I convinced my mom that, you know, since Tala had no one else, and he already stayed at our house of the time anyway, that we should just adopt him. So she did," Kai answered softly. Looking down at the petite girl in front of him. She was so beautiful. Even with the bruises that covered her face, this made a small smile caress his features.

Mariah noticed this smile, but ignored it. She knew she was going to regret asking what she was about to ask, but she just had to know. "I don't wanna be nosy….. But… Where's your dad?" She asked quietly.

This caused the smiled to fade from Kai's face. He bit his lip gently, and exhaled deeply before answering, "He was the other person in the wreck… Tala's dad died at the hospital, but my dad, he was dead before the ambulance even got there… I didn't even know till the next day. Mom kept me home from school…."

"Kai…I… I didn't mean to hit a sore spot, I'm sorry," Mariah whispered. She felt horrid. She could see the pain in Kai's eyes. She it hurt her that she had caused that pain.

"Don't blame yourself, you didn't know, you were curious," Kai said softly. Forcing a fake smiled. "But um, you should probably go shower and get ready. I'm gonna get jack ass out of his room. Maybe he'll come out if you're not with me. Then again…judging by what he was doing, he may not come out at all…. Oh, and be careful. Lock the door. Oliver will walk in on you if you don't have it locked. That's what little brothers are good for you know."

Mariah smiled a bit, she couldn't help it. Kai's family was so genuine and friendly. Well, somewhat odd. But still. They weren't dysfunctional like hers. A drunken dad who beat his daughter, a brother who was never home. She leaned up and kissed Kai on the cheek and headed for the bathroom, not before grabbing her things from downstairs of course. She stepped into the bathroom, locking the door and turning on the hot water. She let the water get to a perfect temperature before closing the curtain and turning the shower on. She stepped in, sighing as the hot water rushed over body. Relaxing her tense muscles, and easing the pain in her ribs. She cringed a bit when she saw that, this was most certainly the boy's bathroom. Axe products everywhere. She groaned. Looked like she was going to smell like a guy today. She lathered the shampoo up and let it rinse slowly out of her hair. She did the same with the conditioner. Then washing her body, gingerly avoiding her sore ribs. Turning the water off, she stepped out of the shower and toweled off. Towel drying her hair for the most part.

She looked at herself, naked in the mirror. What did everyone see? Cuts and scars all over her flawed body. If anyone saw this, she wouldn't be what they all thought of her…. 'Little Miss Perfect'. It was her reputation. Kai knew differently, her knew her story, and he knew her imperfections. This caused her to sigh. She began getting dressed, something a little more conservative today. Hide the bruises. She held up her brother's football sweats from the previous year. From when he was the big man on campus. Now he was at university. And she was stuck here, alone…well… Not exactly alone. But at times she wished she was alone, that everyone would just leave her alone, this made her internally chuckle. People would never leave her alone. She slid on her brother's sweats. They were comfy. She had picked out a somewhat tight tee shirt, so that she wasn't completely going against the "cheer code". Mariah couldn't help but chuckle as she thought of them. The Ten Commandments of Cheer. They had written them down when she first made the Varsity squad, back in the seventh grade. Now each of the girls had a copy in the front of their binders so they would always remember.

The Ten Commandments of Cheer

Thou shalt always be on time for practice.

Thou shalt NOT, under any circumstance wear no make-up at all. At least put on some eyeliner!

Thou shalt not put anything before cheer!

Thou shalt always look your best.

Thou shalt not be embarrassed to wear your curlers in public before competitions or games.

Thou shalt not steal another cheerleader's man, unless of course she stole him from you first.

Thou shalt always be at games.

Thou shalt support the team, even if injured! Be there!

Thou shalt not do anything to mess up the season!

And finally: Thou shalt not EVER come to school not looking cute!

Yeah, they were shallow, they were irritating. But it was the Commandments of cheerleaders. The shallowest group known to man. Mariah had helped with those commandments back then, but things had changed. The verbal abuse turned physical in high school. And that's when it went downhill. So instead of going against the stupid commandments she would use a cute shirt of offset the sweats, along with a cute pair of running shoes. Pulling her bright pink hair back into a ponytail and putting on make up to cover the bruises on her cheeks. She stepped out of the bath room, smiling when she saw Kai sitting outside, leaning against the opposite wall, asleep waiting for her. She leaned down and shook him gently.

This woke up him up with a start. Looking up his eyes wide, but still groggy. "Oh, hey," he whispered a sleepy smile crossing his face. "We better get going, hope you don't mind, but I gotta give Oliver a ride. Moron got his license suspended. So now me and Tala switch days taking him to school."

"No, it's ok. But we probably should get going, I hate to skip out on your mom's breakfast, but we did kinda over sleep a bit…." Mariah said looking up at him.

"It's ok, we'll pick something up on the way. I mean, it's not like she fixed much anyway. Just a couple pancakes," Kai said. "Head on out to the car, I gotta get the loser." Kai made his way upstairs, yanking the blanket off of his brother. "Get up you lazy ass! You're gonna make us late. Grab some clothes and change when you get there!" He pulled his brother out of the bed, handing him an outfit. Oliver mumbling the whole time about stupid school, stupid brothers. And other things of the like. Kai just pushed him toward the stairs, dragging him down them and pushing him to the car. Telling him to get in the back. Oliver did so, groaning.

Mariah sat her arm on the center arm rest as Kai drove. Kai couldn't help himself; he nervously sat his hand over her's. Taking her hand in his. This caused them both to blush a bit. Oliver noted this, being close friends Robert he couldn't help but think of the young purple haired man.

'_Wait till Robert hears about this,' Oliver thought to himself. 'He's not gonna be happy….'_

Kai felt his heart racing when she didn't pull away, so he went a little further. Taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his lips. Pressing a gentle kiss against her hand. Looking briefly over at her, the returning his focus to the road.

'_Oh yeah, Robert's gonna be pissed…' Oliver thought._

Mariah leaned over toward Kai, whispering something in his that made his smile grow a bit wider then it had been before. Oliver wasn't sure what she had said, but she knew it had to be something involving Kai. Something that would make him actually smile. He hadn't seen a genuine smile on Kai since their dad died.

Once they arrived at the school, Oliver was told to buzz off. Being a freshman he listened to his older brother, who was a junior. Having skipped sophomore year because they had held him back a year when he first arrived, rather than putting him in the 8th grade, they placed him in the 7th. After Kai was sure Oliver was gone he looked over at Mariah.

"Riah, are you really gonna dump that jock-strap?" Kai asked. There were tinges of happiness in his voice as he tried to hide the fact that he was secretly ecstatic.

"Yes Kai, I'm really dumping him. I told you, I don't like him. He's roid raging idiot. Not to mention, I think I might just be a little too wild for him," Mariah laughed. "He couldn't keep up with half the crazy ass shit I do."

"You mean like last month, bungee jumping?" Kai asked with a playful smirk. They did all kinds of things like that together. Bungee jumping, sky diving, rock climbing.

"Yeah, that. And before that the sky diving," Mariah giggled. "I will be right back."

She opened up the car door and went into the school, heading to her locker. She would wait there; she knew Robert would come there eventually looking for her. And she was right. Within mere minutes of her arrival Robert sauntered over with his usually brash, cocky strut. Grabbing Mariah and pulling her into a rough kiss, his hand on the back of her head. Mariah quickly pulled away, ducking under his hand.

"What's the matter baby? Too rough for you?" Robert asked. "Or maybe I wasn't rough enough. Maybe my little sex kitten likes it rough?"

'_Ok, just get it over with. Say what you fucking came here to say. Tell this dickwad it's over!' Mariah thought._

While waiting for a response Robert pinned her to the lockers, kissing neck while he ran a hand up her thigh. Pulling her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands groping at her ass, anything he could get his hands on.

"Excuse me!" Mariah spat pushing against his chest.

"What kitten?" Robert asked softly. Pulling at the waistband of her sweats. He was convinced he would be getting laid right there in the middle of the hall way.

"One, I would love for you..." Mariah's sentence was cut off by Robert's lips crashing roughly down onto her's causing her to flinch.

Robert reached one groping hand behind her, opening the door of the janitor's closet and carrying her in. Grinding against her, his raging hard on obvious. This crossed the line and Mariah smacked him hard across the face.

"What the fuck was that for?" Robert spat angrily.

"For one, you need to stop! For two, we're done, over, I'm dumping you!" Mariah said anger in her tone. She didn't appreciate him touching her in the least. In fact, it did nothing for her.

"Oh, well now. I'm sorry to hear that…" Robert sneered. His tone was dark, almost sinister sounding. "Cause no one fucking turns me down. Not even you, you little whore!"

* * *

**SB: **Well, there you have it, chapter five. Certainly an improvement over the last couple. I think at least. Lemme know what yall think.


	6. Chapter 6: Evil Intentions

**Sarina Blade: **Hey yall, I'm back. With another update. Yep, that's right. I am an updating machine! Ok, so not a machine, but close enough. I had it all written before, now I'm just going through and adding detail. Got a massive headache and I'm in the midst of moving. But I don't care. I gotta update. I missed writing. Also I noticed something while reading through my work. There are discrepancies in the car style. That will be fixed upon this update.

* * *

"Robert, please stop!" Mariah whimpered.

"Shut up! I do not fucking take no for an answer!" Robert spat. He slammed her hard against the shelves in the closet. This caused her to cry out loudly in pain. Her aching ribs inflicting more damage than there would've been normally. "I thought I fucking said to shut up!" He pinned her to the shelves with his hips. Taking a free hand grabbing the duct tape from the shelf above her head. Tearing off a piece and pressing it firmly over her mouth. "I'll take it off in a bit if you're a good little slut." His voice was thick with lust, a sadistic nature hidden behind it.

Mariah whimpered softly against the duct tape, pushing against his chest in vain. Her attempts were no use, she was far too weak to even try and fight him. But this irritated him, taking her wrists in one hand, and wrapping them thoroughly with duct tape with the other. Taping them to one of the poles. "You're not being good, how to expect me to want to uncover your mouth with you being like that?" Robert asked darkly.

What happened after that was a blur for Mariah due to the tears that were streaking down her cheeks. Next she knew her feet were dangling a few inches from the ground, crying out as the duct tape tore at her skin. Kai was on top of Robert, landing repeated piston-like blows to the young man's face. When Kai was satisfied he stood up. Spitting on Robert as he stood up.

"You so much as even look at her wrong, and you will get so much worse," Kai snarled. He quickly turned his attention to Mariah, taking out his knife and cutting the makeshift duct tape restraints. And looking at her cringing about the piece over her mouth. "You know there's only one way to do that…"

Mariah nodded taking the edge in her hand. And ripping it away. Gasping as she did so. Then taking a few deep breaths to relax. Kai pulled her into his arms. "It'll be ok, I promise. He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?" He asked softly. His fingers stroking her cheek gently.

"No, I'm ok… Just kinda shaken," Mariah responded leaning into Kai. Blushing as she did this. She liked him, a lot. She wasn't exactly sure what they were at the time. Friends, best friends, lovers. What she knew for sure was that Kai was her best friend. And there wasn't a damn person in that school that would change that.

As they walked out the closet, leaving Robert to his agony on the floor, the school's broadcast radio station came on over the intercom. Sara's voice bubbly as ever.

"Hey, hey students. It is another beautiful day at Carrillo High! And I'd like to send out congratulations to the Lady Cougars basketball team for winning last night against the Baymont Academy Lady Knights. And let's not forget about the big regional swim meet at Baymont Academy tonight. Come out and cheer on our swim team as they make their way state!" Sara announced excitedly. "I have a song dedication. And it's from Kai Hiwaitari. He wants me to play Your Guardian Angel the acoustic version by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. And the acoustic version of Face Down, also by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. And he wants them dedicated to Miss Mariah Wong. Isn't that sweet." Mariah could hear the twinge of hatred in Sara's voice when she said Kai's name. And the venom dripping from her overly sweet "isn't that sweet."

Kai looked over at Mariah. This song was his song for her, because it reminded him of her and him. He'd always protect her. Even it cost him his own life. Because he knew she's get out of that house eventually, away from her father.

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

Kai took her hand in his; everything she did drove Kai crazy. From the way she looked at him with those gorgeous eyes. To the way she put up with her father despite everything. The way she looked directly at him while she shook those perfect hips to the music of their cheer routines. She knew exactly how to make him want her so much more then he already did. She was his perfect angel, an angel with a broken wing, but his angel none the less.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

Kai knew everything she went through with that bastard. The beatings that she hid from everyone. Everyone but him. And it killed him inside to know that he couldn't protect her from him. He'd sworn to her that he'd get her out, one way or another. If he had his way, he would marry her. He loved her so much. She'd never be unhappy again, not if he had anything to say about it.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

Kai knew the smallest things would set her father on another rampage. But he also knew that his actions would soon bear the appropriate consequence. He would catch her father in the act one day and he would make him pay, dearly, for what he's done to her. Kai couldn't simply stand by much longer.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
Heed my lecture._

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."__  
_

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again.

Kai looked over at her beautiful face, he was going to make her life better, and this life hopefully included him. Mariah would soon tell her father that she'd been pushed to her limits one too many times, and that she was getting out. She needed to. Her father was going to eventually boil over and kill her, and Kai couldn't live knowing that he'd known the whole time and did nothing.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

"Hey Mariah, what do you say you and me get outta here, you don't have any finals or anything today. So let's just skip. Cause I know you could use a day away from this pit. And away from the peppiness of cheerleader world," Kai whispered in her ear. Looking at Mariah with a smile spreading across his gorgeous features, showing pearly white teeth.

Mariah tried to come up with a reason not to go, but when he smiled it melted her heart. He had such a cute little lopsided smile. She looked up into his crimson eyes, her smile spreading on her face, "Ok, I don't see why the hell not. I have no finals, and I can skip one practice," she said.

Kai took her hand gently, this made Mariah blush heavily. Averting her eyes as he dragged her back out to the car. Climbing back in the car they turned the radio on to the school's station. And there was that overly peppy voice once more. "That was The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Face Down. And you're listening to 101.9 Cougar Radio. Coming up by popular demand is Superman Tonight, but Bon Jovi. Listen and enjoy everyone," Sara smiled.

Kai and Mariah listened to the song in silence. He stole glances at Mariah here and there, when she wasn't looking, he couldn't help it. She was so beautiful. "You mentioned the other night, wanting to see that new horror movie right?" Kai asked softly. Looking over at the beautiful woman next to him.

"Yeah, I mentioned it. I wanted to see it cause it looked scary, you know I love me a good horror movie," Mariah giggled. "Why?"

"Well, would you wanna go see it? Right now?" Kai asked hopefully. "It doesn't have to be a date or anything, just, you know, as friends…" Kai was stumbling over his words nervously. Sure, he wanted it to be a date. But he didn't want to push her. He could not risk losing her.

Mariah couldn't help but smile at how nervous he was, she took his hand that was resting on the stick shifter. "We can call it a date, maybe some of the guys at school will leave me alone," she smiled.

"R..really?" Kai stuttered. He couldn't believe she'd just called it a date. He wasn't expecting that out of her. He smiled a bit when she took his hand. A blush coming over his cheeks now. He pulled up to the theater, and paid for tickets, pop corn, drinks and candy. Not allowing Mariah to pay for anything.

"Kai?" Mariah laughed as he wouldn't let her pay.

"It's our first date, you're not paying," Kai smiled. He looked down into her eyes. A smiled coming over his features again. No one had ever made him smile like this. He let her choose the seats, and she chose the middle of the very back row. The same place he always sat. He wrapped his arm around her as the movie began. The scarier it got the more she cuddled into him."Don't be scared, you know I'm always here to protect you, no matter what," Kai whispered in her ear, wrapping his arm tighter around her.

"I'm not scared, why would I be scared? This movie isn't even that scary. Maybe I just wanted to be closer to you?" Mariah asked indignantly. A small pout on her lips. But he body betrayed her; she was shaking in his arms.

"No, me thinks you're scared. You're trembling Riah," Kai whispered in her ear.

"Ok, so maybe I'm a little scared…" Mariah admitted honestly.

Kai smiled and pulled her closer to him, holding her tighter to his chest.

**At the School…**

"Wonder where Kai's at…" Tyson thought to himself, accidentally thinking out loud. Tyson was good for that. Loud, brash, cocky blue-hair young man. He was one of Kai's best friends. But he often annoyed Kai with his lack of tact.

"Who knows? He's probably out with Little Miss Happy Cheer Bitch," Tala said rolling his eyes. "Cause she was over at the house last night. She and Kai crashed on the couch. I ought to know. They woke my ass up too early this morning."

Ray's hands clutched into a fists, his blood boiling at hearing this. Mariah was his. Kai knew this. "She what?" Ray growled softly.

"She came over and they fell asleep on the couch watching Titanic. Chillax dude, you're gonna hurt yourself," Tala said looking at Ray's now white knuckles. And blood dripping from his palm from gripping so tightly.

Ray let out a growl of frustration and stalked off. Punching a locker as he did. _'I'll fucking kill that bastard. Mariah is mine. And he fucking knows it….' Ray thought angrily._

* * *

**Sarina Blade:** Yay, that's another chapter down. I'm doing pretty good on updating regularly. And I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors in this chapter. I have all four of my wisdom teeth extracted so I'm on some fairly heavy duty pain killers. But I promised regular updated. Once again a cliff hanger.

What will Ray do? Are Mariah and Kai finally official? How will the school react to Kai's assault on Robert? Or better yet, Robert's assault on Mariah? Find out in the next chapter of Pep Squad Goth.

_Preview:_

_Mariah stood up and made her way into the kitchen, only to find her dad waiting for her. _

"_What? You think I'm stupid? Every time you run off to that freaks house, you skip school the next day!" Her father slurred. "And now I know why you little slut!"_

_Her father slapped her hard, sending her to the floor. Kai heard the noise quickly rushed to the kitchen. To find Mariah's father standing over Mariah's prone body. He wasn't gonna let this happen to her again._


End file.
